Home is where the heart is
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: Gibbs and Kelly start over in California after Shannon dies.
1. Home

After the accident that killed Shannon and almost killed Kelly Gibbs had to work to get Kelly back. Joann and Mac took custody of her before he came home and they refused to give her back. They said they would sue for custody and since Kelly wouldn't tell them who she wanted to stay with they could prove their home was better. Moving into a rental home for the time being Gibbs did everything requested and required for the courts before being visited by NIS. "Gunny, is this a bad time?"

"I have a meeting with a psychiatrist in an hour but I don't have to leave yet. How can I help you?"

"I came by to check on you and Kelly. Sorry we haven't been in touch but there are a few things going on and trying to find Pablo Hernandez ..." Gibbs just stares at Mike who frowns. "What is it?"

"Why are you here if you're looking to check on Kelly? She's still living with her grandparents because you gave custody of her to them. My appointment is one of the things required to get her back and you came here to check on her."

"That's not right, they had temporary custody until you came home. They're keeping her from you?"

"Yeah I get one hour a day with her and they said I can't possibly help her. She lost her mother, I don't know what in the hell happened to make her silent and I get one freaking hour with her a day." Mike shakes his head.

"Can I use your phone?" Gibbs motions to the couch.

"It's there I have to finish getting ready." He passed the spare room with Kelly's things from the base in it. He had it set up for home visits and surprise inspections and hoped Kelly would get to stay there soon. When he returns to the living room Mike's looking around. "It's state approved so when Joann gets the stick out of her butt Kelly can come for visits. I'm hoping for next month."

"Does she have her own room?"

"Yeah I set it up for her. They send social services for surprise inspections and home visits. If you want more details then you'll have to talk to her lawyer."

"I will when we get to Mrs. Fielding's home. I called the director, she's filed a motion to move Kelly to Florida calling you an unfit parent." Gibbs was shaking,

"I've done everything she's asked and then some. I go and meet them for the one hour I'm allowed a day and ..." Mike throws his hands up.

"Slow down, she's not taking Kelly anywhere. We're meeting the lawyer at the house because they don't have custody of her. My director called them to confirm they were home and sent an agent over so they couldn't leave. We're going so you can pick up your daughter and bring her home."

Gibbs smiles for the first time since he got home from Kuwait and they leave. At Joann's house Kelly runs to Gibbs as soon as they walk into the house.

"Jethro was this really necessary? Calling NIS and demanding they do something to help you. If you can't handle it ..."

"I've been playing by your rules already Joann. Agent Franks came by to check on us since Kelly was supposed to be with me." Mike nods,

"Kelly, pack up your things you're going home with your dad." Kelly runs off and Mac tries to stop her.

"Now see here ..."

"No Mr. Fielding you see here. As of now you and Mrs. Fielding are not allowed any unsupervised visitation with Kelly until further notice. I think 2 hours a week is suffient since you've kept her apart from her father without permission or letting NIS know. Shannon was clear that you weren't to keep Kelly and I made that clear as we didn't have any other choice at the time."

"We love her and want to take care of her. There's nothing wrong with making sure she's okay."

"Only if you had custody which you don't. If you break the order of protection on you against Jethro and Kelly then we'll place you under arrest. Gunny, go check on your daughter and we'll help with her stuff."

Kelly's room at Joann and Mac's was bare with a few boxes in the corner. It held the basic things but not like they had her bedroom at Camp Pendleton and how he set it up at his home.

"Were you guys going to move?" Kelly nods showing him a brochure from Florida. "Well … do you want to come home with me?" It suddenly occurred that Kelly might like staying with Mac and Joann. Kelly hugs him tight and nods as Mike gets there.

"The Fielding's ask that you leave as soon as possible and they're cutting off all contact." Gibbs sighs,

"Well she's already partially packed and I don't think there's much left." They quickly pack it into Mike's car. "Do you want to say bye to Gram and Gramps?" Kelly started to go to the house to say goodbye when Joann just closed the door.

"It's okay, she's upset that we didn't side with them. Shannon never wanted them to get full custody of Kelly and they knew it was temporary. Let's get you home and then I'll go pick up some groceries for you two." Kelly got out a notepad she used and showed Gibbs a note. _Pizza?_

"Sure, we can get pizza and we still need groceries. It's only lunch time." They grabbed a pizza on the way home and Gibbs made a list of groceries for Mike and Kelly added her own. "Let me get you some money and ..."

"You're still under the protection of NIS right now and we can help you out. Get her settled in and I'll be back." When they were eating Kelly just looks around the house.

"It's not much but it's home for now. Did you want to go with Gram and Gramps?" Kelly shakes her head before writing on the notepad.

_Did you want me to go with them?_

"No of course not. Kelly I love you and I wanted you to come home."

_What about not talking?_

"Well if you don't want to talk then you don't have to. We're close enough to your old school so you can still go there and I'll talk to your teacher."

_Can I stay still have my friends?_

"Of course you can. This weekend do you want to call Maddie and see if you can go over and play? I found mommy's phone book with your friends numbers." Kelly nods,

_What about Grandpa?_

Gibbs hadn't spoken to his father since Shannon's memorial that Joann didn't let Kelly stay for long at. Jackson was upset and missing them but Gibbs was having a hard time with everything else.

"Do you want to call him? We can't go see him until after I get a job and save up some money to go for a visit but maybe he can come for a visit." Kelly smiles and Mike got there soon with another agent and a ton of food.

"Agent Weaver came along for the trip and we also brought some other things for Kelly if you don't mind."

"No, I appreciate it." Agent Weaver brings in a suitcase filled with some of Kelly's things and a bag for Gibbs.

"Shannon packed this and asked me to keep an eye on it for you. She said if she doesn't make it she wanted to make sure you got this stuff. Kelly's suitcase is stuff that got left behind in the safe house."

"Thank you so much. Joann said she had everything but I know there were some things ..." Kelly found her stuffed bear that Gibbs sent her when she was born from overseas. He had a mini one that always stayed in his pack. She hugs Agent Weaver and writes her a note.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome sweetie and if you ever need anything you can call me okay?" Kelly nods and Weaver gives both Gibbs and Kelly her cards as they leave. Gibbs hugs Kelly.

"How about we finish unpacking your things and then do a little shopping. I think you can use some new things and then we'll call grandpa." Kelly nods and they go to a discount store where Gibbs lets her pick out some new clothes. Shannon always made the budget stretch as far as it could go and had money stashed away so Gibbs figured they could use a few things. Shannon was a stay at home mom and Gibbs planned to get a job right away and be okay though for the meantime he just wanted to be with Kelly and be okay.


	2. Jackson

For the first couple of weeks of it just being Kelly and Gibbs things weren't perfect but they managed. Joann came over with Gibbs' permission to see Kelly before they moved to Florida but she still wasn't talking so that visit didn't go over well. Gibbs got a job working on base so Kelly took her school van to the base every day with her friend Maddie. The school gave leeway with her silence giving them much relief but a surprise visitor helped things along. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Jackson hugs Gibbs,

"Well you said I could come by at any time to come visit. Is this a bad time?" Gibbs shakes his head,

"No of course not, I just thought you'd call first. Kelly will be happy to see you." Jackson nods,

"Is she still not talking?" Gibbs shakes his head.

"No and it's been a month already but I don't want to push her. Come in she went to the store with her friend Maddie and then her mom will drop them off." Jackson smiles having met both Maddie and her mom.

"How are you doing? I know you're mad but I do worry about you."

"A little better now that Kelly's back home with me. Let me clean up my room for you, we don't have a guest room here."

"No, that's your room and I can sleep on the couch. It won't kill me." Gibbs makes coffee as Jackson gets settled down in the living room and the front door bursts open as Kelly, Maddie and Mrs. Tyler get there.

"Hi Jethro, hi Jackson this is a surprise."

"Hi Carolyn, I thought I'd surprise the kids." Kelly hugs him and then Gibbs. "Hi Maddie,"

"Hi Mr. Gibbs,"

"I hope it's okay to leave Maddie here tonight still. I have to go with Robert to that ..." Gibbs nods,

"It's fine if you don't mind that dad's here."

"No, of course not. I must go pick up Robert and we'll be home by dinner tomorrow?"

"That's fine just call whenever you get home." Kelly and Maddie carry the grocery bags into the kitchen where they pull out junk food and stuff to make for their sleepover.

_Grandpa can you help us bake a cake and some cookies?_

"Sure honey, I'll be happy to." Kelly hugs him.

_Thanks_

They run off to play when everything's put away and Jackson smiles hearing them giggle though he couldn't see over what. Gibbs has a smile on his own face at it.

"I haven't even heard her laugh since I got home. Joann screwed a lot of things up by keeping her away from me." Jackson knew Joann thought she knew what was best for Kelly but it didn't stop him from being angry.

"I tried to get down here and get custody but since Joann lived here they thought it'd be better for her to go with them. I would've moved here until you came home but then Joann wouldn't let me see or spend time with her either."

"We would've preferred that she go with you. Shannon specified that Joann wasn't to keep her but I guess Joann thought the judge would agree with them. NIS agreed to press charges if they didn't hand her over." Jackson chuckles,

"Have they been by to see Kelly?"

"Just once when they were going to move to Florida. Joann stopped by for a few minutes but Kelly wouldn't talk to her so she didn't stay. Kelly's still mad they tried to keep us apart and move her to Florida." Jackson nods as he spots a flyer on the fridge.

"What's this?"

"Oh the school's having a carnival. I thought I'd be able to take Kelly but the battery in the car died and I still need to replace it and she'd rather have Maddie here. I can't afford to get a new battery and take two kids to the carnival. Though she's not talking she's attached to Maddie at the hip."

"What if I took them? I came to spend time with Kelly and was going to ask you what was going on around here that we could do. It'll be my treat because you can't go without taking a friend along for fun." Gibbs smiles as he knew Jackson could more than afford it.

"Sure, let me go replace the battery first while they're getting ready. I don't want to get stranded somewhere." It had been no fun trying to get to and from work with no car for the past two days and that was also more of a reason they couldn't go to the carnival though Gibbs didn't want to say that.

"Here, I'll take it in for you and I'll be back to pick you guys up." Jackson knew things were never easy for them and tried to make life simpler when he could visit. He set money aside every week to either send out to help them or visit and pay for things when he was there.

"Thanks dad," When Jackson returns Kelly and Maddie are excited about the carnival and ready to go. "How much do I owe you for the battery?"

"Nothing, it's on me." Gibbs knew this but had it budgeted out in his head either way.

"Thanks again, that's a life saver." Jackson nods,

"I just want to help you."

He was going to 'borrow' the truck later in the week so the mechanic could fix a part on their Jackson knew had been there since before Shannon died. She had complained about it but wasn't sure if she was being taken advantage of and Jackson promised to have it looked at the next time he was in town. It just turned out the next time he was in town it was for her memorial service.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing … just some stuff. Are you guys ready to go?" Kelly nods and Maddie smiles,

"Yeah and thanks Mr. Gibbs." At the carnival they rode each ride at least twice though they found one they loved and rode it over and over for almost an hour before giving up and playing games so they could eat. Kelly and Maddie both won a few games and prizes including gold fishes which they were happy with. After going out for lunch they stop by the pet store where Jackson got both of them bowls, food and a building to put inside the bowls for the fish.

"Dad, you don't have to do this."

"I want to and I put money aside every week to send to Shannon or to come visit and spoil Kelly. The store's making more than enough to cover it and Ralph Hennessy and Betty Hannigan are running it so I can spend a week here."

"Yeah I know you sent Shannon money but I should still be able to provide for Kelly."

"You can but so can I. It's just one visit for now." Gibbs rolls his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him. "I made plans to come for a visit but Shannon died before I could make it so the money's there and I just want to spoil Kelly."

"Well that's good and I'm glad. That's what Joann and Mac would say and now it makes me wonder about them."

"They had their own agenda but I don't. You're still part owner of the store so think of this as some of your investment." Gibbs knew anyone who put an effort into the store was 'part' owner but it made him smile.

"Um … Mr. Gibbs, can we make the cookies when we get home? Me and Kelly want some." Jackson nods,  
"Sure if we can make a stop off first at the grocery store." At the store he buys ingredients for homemake cookies and brownies. "My friend makes them together and trust me they are way better."

"My mom wouldn't buy for both she said we could have one or the other but they are good even packaged."

"I don't do packages honey save them for the next time you two want to bake." In addition to the cookie and brownie stuff they buy small pumpkins to decorate since it was Thanksgiving that week. Jackson planned to stay for the week and spend time with Kelly. He knew things were a struggle for Gibbs like they were with Shannon and he hoped to help them along.


End file.
